The Clow war
by XxBlitzxX
Summary: Tristan, came from the same planet the clow came from... You also figure out what the clow were going to be used for! RR .
1. Default Chapter

Hello…This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy

A few note before I begin…

1.I will be using English names. Here are what they are (English first. then Japanese)

Sakura- Sakura (of course)

Li- Syaoran

Eli- Eriol

Madison- Tomoyo

Meilin- Meiling

Tori- Touya

Aiden- Fujitaka

Julian- Yukito

Nikki- Naoko

Chelsea- Chiharu

Rita- Rika

2. I will be trying to make this as fast as I can…

3.It won't be 100 accurate .I really haven't seen too much of the show.(If there is something wrong… e-mail me and tell me.

4.I am open to any review….Good or bad…

All right... here is a key of the terms that I will be using.

P.O.V. Characters point of view.

change of place and time (I will say where or when)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything- except this fanfic

All right... on with the good part… the fanfic!

My name…is Tristan. I am with the Galactic Clow army. The year… is 1,000…. We live on a planet that is exact to earth. We are in a never ending war with the Karren. We had finally found a weapon that could defeat the Karren. The Clow….We codenamed them that after our army…spirits of the elements and things around us…Unfortunately…..they were untested. High General Clow Reed… Went to a more primitive earth to test them. Our ship… the Kano…was supposed to see how it was going… But the Karren attacked…

on board the Kano

Beep…Beep "All fighters to their positions… I repeat all fighters to their positions." The electronic voice came over the intercom.

Tristan ran to his position. "What is the situation Chief?"

The Chief shook his head gravely. "I don't think we will make it."

"Chief! We have to make it to the planet. We need the Clow to help us!"

The chief again shook his head. "One of us will have to escape to earth while the rest of us stay…and die…"

"There has to be another way!"

"There is no other way Tristan… I want you to go…"

"What!"

"Yes… Go to planet earth… and make sure General Reed succeeds in controlling the Clow… Who knows…. Maybe we will make it… Go now…"

"I better see you again Chief…" Tristan ran towards the escape pods…

He hoped in as the life support system came online.

"Welcome to the Oniscape 4,000. Please state your name."

"Tristan." He replied in a hurried voice.

"Thank you…the following systems are working… Life support, food supply, water supply, first aid system, online system, engine system, time system, cryogenic sleep system, and generating system. Please enjoy yourself. Please state destination."

"Star system 42, section 12, Earth."

"We are now heading towards earth. Please relax."

End of chapter one.

You probably want to know what's going to happen next, right? Well stick around for chapter 2!

XxBlitzxX


	2. Asleep

All right….. Here is chapter 2

Please note…If you want include a title for this fanfic in your review if you want… It still needs one…

On With the fanfic!

Tristan woke with a start. "What a weird dream….Lights." The lights came on… slowly…

He was on board the escape pod still…

"Hello Tristan." The computer spoke calmly.

"Computer where are we?"

"Star system 42, section 12, orbiting the planet, Earth.

"So it wasn't a dream… Computer, please state current working systems.

"Current working systems are as follows, Life support, food supply, water supply, First aid system, online system, time system, cryogenic sleep system, and time system."

"What about the engine system?" He asked confused.

"The engine system has little energy left. It is at half capacity output."

"Computer… how long have I been cryogenically sleeping?"

"…estimating time… 6 hours, 2 days, and 1,000 years."

"What!... Computer bring up online system.

He went and sat in the main computer chair.

"Would you like to review the mission?" The computer asked.

"Yes please." Came Tristan's reply.

"You must check on how high General Clow Reed is doing with the Clow. If necessary, help him in anyway possible." The computer blurted out.

"What would happen in the case Clow Reed was dead?"

"…You would be forced to carry on his research."

"Oh great…I have no idea where to begin! Clow Reed is defiantly either off the planet… or dead."

"Correction. The planet has not succeeded in intergalactic travel… No one has left the planet."

"Okay then… Now I have no lead on where the Clow are and I have to figure out how to use them!" Tristan slammed his hands on the keyboard. "Now what?"

The computer replied. "If I may make a suggestion… Maybe Clow Reed left behind some documents…"

Tristan's face lit up. "Yes… thank you computer….prepare to enter the earth's atmosphere."

"Once we enter earth's atmosphere… We won't be able to leave because of engine problems…Proceed?"

"…Yes…Proceed."

All right the end of chapter 2! Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 is all ready in the making…

So don't miss out on the next chapter!

XxBlitzxX


	3. On earth

Well here is the third chapter…as I promised….

Tristan awoke again. Cold and sweating." Uhh….Lights….."

The lights slowly come on.

"Good morning Tristan" the computer replied.

"Where are we?" he asked with a tired sounding voice.

"The surface of the planet, Earth."

"Has the ship been spotted yet?" He asked… worried that it might cause attention and ruin the mission.

"No…We landed in some patch of trees." Came the computer's response.

He sat down in the computer chair. "Give me a look on what is outside."

The screen gave a flicker… then came on. The outside cameras came on. It looked like they were in some sort of park. People were enjoying themselves.

"What time did we land?" He asked the computer.

"Exactly 2:30 a.m. Earth time."

"I guess that means no one saw us land… good."

Just then everyone started to fall asleep.

"Computer… what is going on?"

"It appears the Clow, Sleep is nearby…"

"Is it being used by a human? Or is it free?" He asked, hoping that this would make his mission easier.

"I cannot tell at this time…"

"Okay… activate camouflage… I am going out to see what is about." He said getting into a standard battle suit.

"Only open the door to me…. Confirm command."

"Confirmed…. Have a safe trip."

As soon as he walked outside of the ship… He noticed the girl and boy…Fighting a Clow.

That is the end of chapter 3.

Okay... so chpter 4 is next!(duh...)


	4. Meeting Sakura and Li

All right…Chapter 4!

Tristan tried to run towards them… But he felt sleep coming on…

"…Come on…I just have…to talk to them…"

He finally got over there by the time Sakura was sealing the card.

"…Clow…"he said weakly… and then passed out.

Sakura and Li just looked at him strangely.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked with curiosity after sealing the card.

"I don't know." Replied Li. "Before he passed out he said something about the Clow.

"Let's take him back to my house. After he wakes up he can tell us what is going on."

Sakura's house

Tristan woke up sweating… again.

Tristan's P.O.V.

"Where am I? Wait… who is talking in the other room…"

Out of Tristan's P.O.V.

In the other room… Sakura and Li are talking.

"I didn't know the effects of the sleep card lasted this long." Sakura said sounding worried.

"What should we do with him?" Asked Li.

"I dunno… Let's ask him where he came from first… and don't come on him too hard Li…"

"All right, all right…" Li said sounding irritated.

Tristan's P.O.V.

"I guess they are talking about me….Well… I guess I am not going to figure out anything by waiting in here…"

Out of Tristan's P.O.V

Tristan walked out of the room he was in and into the room that they were talking in.

"Hello…" Tristan said shyly.

"Oh…you're awake!" Sakura said happily

"Whatever…" Li said and leaned up against the wall.

"Where am I?" Tristan asked, confused.

"You are at my house… Why don't you come sit down?" Sakura replied sitting down on the couch.

"Umm….Okay…" Tristan sat down in a chair. "So….Who are you?" he asked, still confused.

"I am Sakura… and he is Li…"

"Well hello Sakura and Li. My name is Tristan…"

Okay this is where I end it…Until chapter 5...


	5. Waking up

Chapter 5! I will get right into it this time!

Tristan continued. "I am with the Galactic Clow Empire. We are in a war with the Karren. The Clow… were to be our main weapon against them. Our high general Clow Reed brought them here… In attempts to learn how to control them. My ship was too see how the research was going. We came under attack from the Karren. I was to continue on to earth. I slept for 1,000 years. I am now here… But do you have all of the Clow?"

"Umm about that…" Sakura began but was interrupted by Li. "Sakura has been chosen to protect the cards. We are in the process of capturing them."

"You mean you don't have all of them?" Tristan said sadly. "Well then…We will have to capture all of them but… How did they end up in card form?" He asked confused.

Li answered. "Clow Reed did that when they became too powerful…"

"Oh… I see….They can still be used in their current form?" Tristan asked.

Sakura replied to this question. "Yes they can… We have quite a few… but are still searching."

"If I can get back to the ship I came on…. I might be able to get more information. For all I know.. I can also use them…But first I have to figure out what Cow Reed was doing…"

Sakura interrupted. "Where is your ship?"

"It is close by to where you were battling that Clow… In some bushes." He replied.

"Li and I shall assist you."

"We will!" Li said surprised.

Before Li could say anymore, Tristan replied. "Thank you, If I can… I will help you recapture the Clow cards."

Again, Li didn't get a chance to reply. "Okay then it's settled, let's get going!"

End of chapter 5

Yeah I know… it's a short chapter…. Oh well… I am open to any kind of review… so don't forget to do so….


	6. Back to the ship

Chapter 6… Here we go…

They finally arrived at the park.

"All right… My ship is right over here." He walked over to the bushes and they followed. "Watch out for me while I get the door open."

"Okay…" Both Li and Sakura said at the same time.

"Computer… Open door."

"Command confirmed." The computer responded as he walked in. "Well come on." He prompted to Sakura and Li. They both followed him in.

Sakura and Li were both amazed at the technology inside the ship.

"Now remember don't touch…" He was too late. Sakura was all over the computer and Li was all over the food dispenser. "Forget it… Computer bring me online." He said as he sat down in the computer chair.

The screen came on. Sakura and Li both came over to watch.

"Computer, show me all of the logs Clow Reed made on his computer." Tristan told the computer

The files started to flood the screen…too fast to read…

"This…could take a while." All three of them said at the same time and ended up looking away, blushing.

"Ahh… here is the file I was looking for… Computer… access file named "Who can use the Clow"

The computer opened the file and he bean to read aloud.

"I have finally figured out who can use the Clow. Anybody who comes from the planet I am from can use them…Also a select few humans can use them. I wonder how this will affect the tide of war…"

"End of entry." The computer said.

"Wow… That was very interesting." Li and Sakura said.

"Well then….I guess that means I can use the Clow cards…"

Beep…Beep "Warning… Karren ships are detected in this section. Suggested parameter… powering ship down until they pass." The electronic voice came over the intercom.

"Power down ship until they pass." Tristan confirmed the command.

Then lights went out.

End of chapter 6

All right…6 chapters in one day… maybe that is why they are so short… oh well…


	7. Choosing a weapon

Chapter 7… All right… I am on a roll!

They were sitting at the small table in the ship… waiting for the ships to pass.

"So… after you get the cards… are you just gonna leave?" Sakura asked with curiosity.

"… My engine has died out completely… I can't leave until I repair it… Or I get into contact with someone from my planet…" He said trailing off at the thought of having to stay here for a really long time.

The ship came back online.

"The Karren have left the section." The computer's voice came over the intercom.

"All right… Well I better get something to channel the Energy of the cards through..." Tristan said thoughtfully

He went over to the computer. "Computer… begin generator program.

The screen flickered, and the program came on. It should also be a weapon… In case the Karren come back and know I am on this planet… Tristan thought to himself.

"Ahh here is something. Computer, generate katana."

The generator started up… and the katana appeared before them.

"Why a katana?" Li asked.

"… Katanas' are…cool…" He replied with a tone that said. I am right and you are wrong.

"All right… let's get out of here." Tristan said.

Outside the ship

"A Clow!" They all said as they sensed it.

"Which one is it?" Tristan asked as they tried to figure out where it was.

"I don't know." Sakura said…

End of chapter 7

He he… all right… 7 chapters.


	8. The Thunder Card

All right! On with chapter 8.

"Where is it coming from!" Tristan asked.

A thunder bolt comes from the sky.

They all looked up to see a beautiful young girl throwing thunder bolts at them.

"There it is!" Li said getting ready to do what he needed to do.

"Li... Let's let Tristan do it." Sakura said

"What!" Li and Tristan both replied.

"I have no skills with this… All I have is a katana…"

"Then use it!" Sakura replied as another thunderbolt came down on them.

"All right then!" He replied as he pulled it from the sheath. "Now answer me this… how am I supposed to get up there?"

Sakura quickly summoned the Jump card and it went to Tristan.

"Now get up there!" Li said. "Before I get up there and do it myself!"

Tristan jumped up… only to get hit by a thunderbolt… Sakura and Li do an anime fall.

"He just…caught me of guard!" he said doing another jump.

This time he dodged the bolt and his katana met its mark.

The Thunder was down…But not for long. It jumped back up sending thunder bolts everywhere.

Tristan jumped up… A thunder bolt landing seconds from where he was just standing. Again… his katana met its mark.

This went on for quite some time… until finally Tristan captured it.

"Wow…so this is a Clow card… Here." He said putting it in front of Sakura.

"Umm….thanks…." Sakura took it and put it in her pouch.

"You want to head back to your house?" Tristan asked Sakura.

"Sure….You still have to meet Kero, and everyone else." Sakura said smiling.

"Umm….okay" he replied…

Tristan's P.O.V.

I wonder…Will they even like me?

Out of Tristan's P.O.V.

"All right…let's go…" He said, ready, but unsure about it.

"All right then…You need to move your legs if we want to go home." Sakura said laughing.

"Oh… sorry…" Tristan said turning a huge shade of red…

End of Chapter 8

Yeah… Again… sorry if this is to short for anybody… But I will be trying to get these out more often…

Anyway…I'll have the next one out soon!


	9. New clothes

Chapter 9! I am just going to get started…yeah….

They finally got to Sakura's house. As soon as they walked in, Kero was all over them.

"Where were you? Did you find a Clow card? Did you capture it? Is that the guy you brought home? What's your name?" Kero was asking 20 questions and over whelming everyone.

"SHUTUP!" they all said at once.

"All right…" Tristan said…" I will answer your questions for you. We went to my ship to check on some stuff, We found the thunder card, I… captured the thunder card, I am the person they brought home, and my name is Tristan… Happy?"

"Yes." Kero said with a smile…

Kero's P.O.V.

I didn't think anybody could answer my questions that fast!

Out of Kero's P.O.V.

"Well anyway… don't you have any family?" Tristan asked Sakura.

"Oh my gosh! That's right! My dad and brother are going to be home any minute! Get out!"

Sakura pushed Li and Tristan out. "Li you can come back later. Tristan… Get some new clothes…then come back around 7:00 p.m. …

Tristan looked down at his clothes. He was wearing his battle suit.

"Umm… okay… but I don't have any money…"

"Umm… Can't you make some on your ship or something?" Sakura said trying to get rid of them before her family got home.

"Umm… Okay then… See you later."

He walked back to the ship.

"Okay… computer… activate generator program."

The screen was brought out of sleep, and the program began.

"Okay computer… generate, some modern day clothes for this planet…"

"Generating… done." The computer spoke with no emotion.

What it had made for him to wear was a little… different than what he had expected.

It was a pair of cargo pants, which were white, a plain white t-shirt, some biker's boots, and a leather jacket.

"Whatever…" he said, pulling off the battle suit and putting on the clothes.

End of chapter 9.

Well…I am almost at chapter 10…We have to have a big party for me because…This is the biggest story I have ever written… Oh well… stick around for the next chapter!


	10. Meeting a new person

Chapter Ten! Let's celebrate!

Tristan looked at his hands. They had blisters from his katana.

"Computer… generate gloves." He said feeling some pain in his blistery hands.

"Generating… complete." The gloves appeared and he put them on.

"That's better." He said feeling relief flowing through his hands.

"Tristan, a message is coming through the main channel…. Shall I patch it through?"

"Is it from a Karren ship?" He said with worry in his voice.

"… No… It is coming from a Galactic Clow empire ship."

"Really! Patch me through!" He said, hoping someone had come to rescue him.

A voice came over the speakers. "Th..is…i…s….E..v.o..lu….respond."

"This is Tristan…"

"Glad… The…re is som..eone… there."

"Your breaking up… land at these coordinates."

He gave the mystery person the coordinates.

"Than…k…you…" It sounded like a woman.

"I will meet you there in one hour." Tristan said getting ready to walk out.

"I am forgetting something…" He walked over to the computer.

"I need a pair of shades for this new look. Computer, generate shades."

"Generating… complete." The shades appeared.

"All right." He said to no one in particular.

On his way to the landing site, he completely stuck out. He looked… foreign. He was, but it made him feel like he really shouldn't be there. Oh well…

He finally reached the landing site. A couple minutes later an escape ship came from the sky. It was in a small wood… so it should've been all right to land here. As soon as it landed he walked over to the door.

A girl walked out, she was around his age. (Or… the age he was 1,000 years ago, which was 13.)

"Hello." He said curiously.

"Hello… are you the one who received my transmission?" replied the girl.

"Yes I am… Your name is Evolu right?"

"No… that's my nickname… But that is what I want you to call me."

"Oh… Well my name is Tristan… You may want to change out of that battle suit." He said motioning to her suit.

"What's wrong with it? She asked confused.

"Umm…the people on this planet don't wear clothes like that… Go get changed… into something more… fit for this environment…"He motioned to his clothes.

"But not anything like this…" He said looking down to his clothes.

"Okay I will be right back." She ran back into her ship.

End of chapter 10

All right…10 chapters done…(Evolu… I included you…Happy? Note: She is my gf… in real life… I don't add random people…)


	11. Miso soup

Chapter 11! All right…

She came back out wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, a leather belt, some boots, and a katana."

"All right… I changed, now what?"

"Well… why are you here?" He asked, knowing the Empire wouldn't send a rescue ship so soon.

"I was on a tour of this section when the Karren attacked. I got on an escape pod and got away…"

"Well, I have to go meet some people, wait, why are you wearing a katana?"

"If the Karren followed me, then I would need some sort of protection… Besides… Katanas' are just… cool…"

Tristan gave a slight laugh… thinking back to when he had said that to Li.

"All right then… let's get going…." He said walking of in the direction of Sakura's house. "You coming?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah…" Evolu replied catching up.

They walked to Sakura's house. They got there a little after 7:30 p.m. because Tristan kept getting them lost.

Tristan knocked on the door, Sakura answered it.

"Hey Tristan!" Sakura said with a smile. "Who is that?" She asked seeing Evolu.

"Well, her tourist ship was attacked by the Karren, and she landed near here in a small wood." He replied.

"Well… What's your name?" Sakura asked Evolu.

"Just call me Evolu." She replied shyly.

"Well anyway, why don't you two come on in, everyone else is already here." She said motioning to them to follow.

They both did, and they went into the living room.

Tristan recognized Li, and Kero, but everyone else was unfamiliar to him.


	12. Tourists

Chapter 12

After they had finished eating they started to talk about things.

"Well, you should've seen Tristan today at the park." Sakura said.

"Oh come on… I didn't do that great…" He said blushing a little.

"Yes you did! You were awesome." She replied back in a tone that said 'end of discussion.'

"Yeah, whatever." Li said with a jealous look on his face.

"Oh come on Li, lay off, if he did good, then he did good." Madison said with a smile.

"Well anyway, now what? It's getting kind of late…" Tristan said with a slight sigh.

"Yeah, I need to get back to my ship." Evolu replied sadly.

"Well then, will we be seeing you two tomorrow?" Sakura asked with hope.

"Yes." They both replied at the same time.

Tristan and Evolu walked outside, it had become dark outside.

"You want me to walk you back to your ship?" Tristan asked.

"Umm…..okay." She replied.

The walk back to the ship was quiet. As soon as they got there, Evolu ran up to the door.

"See you tomorrow!" She said quickly and ran inside.

"Okay then." He said turning around to go back to his ship.

As he walked back to his ship, he felt strange. He felt like he was being watched by someone, or something.

Tristan just brushed off the feeling and kept walking. Finally reaching his ship he immediately walked inside.

Tristan's ship

As he walked in the lights slowly began to come on. He felt tired. He got undressed and just fell on the bed, falling asleep as soon as he did.

The next morning

Tristan, as usual, woke up sweating.

"Lights." He said still half asleep. The lights slowly came on. He got dressed and ate some food from the food dispenser. Then he walked outside.

Outside the ship

Sakura and Li were waiting for him as soon as he walked outside.

"Ummm….. What are you guys doing here?" He asked with confusion.

"We came to ask if you wanted to go site-seeing today, you know, get to know where everything is.

"Okay, let's go see if Evolu wants to come…"

End f chapter 12.

Yeah… again…kind of short…Just wait until chapter 13!


	13. Hanging out

Chapter 13! All right…

They walked all the way to Evolu's ship. When they got there she was just walking out.

"Hello." She said happily. She was wearing the same clothes she had been wearing yesterday.

"Hey, you want to come with us? We are going to go sight seeing for a day." Tristan said with a small smile.

"Umm…. Okay, sure. I don't see a problem with that." She said walking towards them.

"Okay then, where are we going first?" Tristan said to Sakura.

"Well first I thought we should show you where everyone's house is, in case of an emergency." She said sternly.

"Well, let's get going." Evolu said impatiently.

They began walking around town. Sakura showed them everything. Li kept quiet the entire time. Tristan was worried.

He whispered to Evolu. "Do you think he is jealous because he thinks I like Sakura?"

"I don't know." She whispered back.

"I can tell he likes Sakura, so I think that he believes that I am endangering his love with her."

Evolu just nodded.

The tour continued on till sunset. They watched it.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." Li said sternly.

"Oh come on Li! Loosen up a little." Evolu said a little upset. "You are always so up tight! Relax a little!"

"We best be going home." Sakura said sadly.

"Why?" Tristan asked.

"We have school tomorrow." Sakura and Li both said sadly.

"Oh… What will we do while you guys are in school?" Evolu asked.

"Umm… I have an idea!" Sakura said smiling. "Why don't you guys come with us?"

"Uhh… Well we are kind of older than you… and we wouldn't be in the forth grade, and we don't have any school transfer papers…"

"Oh well! You are… Foreign exchange students then!" Sakura said laughing.

"Actually…. That might work…." Tristan said thoughtfully.

"Yeah…But where are we from?" Evolu said.

"… America? That's the only place I can think of." Li said.

"All right then, we are foreign exchange students from America."

End of chapter 13.

Yeah…More in chapter 14! (Well duh…)


	14. At school

Chapter 14! YAY!

Tristan was surrounded by darkness. He had no idea where he was.

"Hello?" Tristan said, hearing an echo.

There was no reply. Then he saw a light, he tried to walk towards it, but with no success. He kept trying, but he couldn't get to it. Then he saw another light, and then another. Soon there were so many lights, he couldn't see anymore. Then he heard a beeping noise…

He woke up sweating, his alarm clock going off.

"Great… I have to go to school today…"

He got up, ate breakfast, got dressed, and was about to go outside.

"I wonder how I could bring my katana with me…"

He thought for a moment.

"I know!" He made a katana holder that could also fashion as a backpack type thing.

He went outside, everyone was all ready waiting for him.

Outside of the ship

"Morning Tristan." Sakura and Evolu said together. Evolu had a similar backpack with her.

"Good morning." Tristan said smiling.

"You all ready for school?" Evolu said excited.

"…Yeah… I guess so…" He said, not so excited.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, just… didn't get a lot of sleep…" He said trailing off.

"Ahh, I see… Well let's get going…" They began to walk to school.

School, 4th grade class

"Everyone take your seats. We have two new students. Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"

Evolu stood up. Hello everyone, my name is…

outside, a little kid walks out into the road to get his ball. A car is coming down the road, full speed. The couples inside the car aren't paying attention.

"Watch out kid!" Yusuke says knocking the kid out of the way.

the brakes screech out what Evolu is saying.

"…But you can call me Evolu." She said smiling.

Li watched the incident outside. "Umm, did anyone notice what just happened outside?" He said but no one was paying attention to him.

"My name is Tristan…" He said with a shy tone.

"They are both from America, so be nice everyone. Now take your seats."

End of chapter 14.

WOW… 14 chapters… I amazed myself. Well I added the Yusuke thing in there as a funny…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu hakasho ( I hope I spelled that right..whatever.)


	15. The gang

Chapter 15!...I can even amaze myself sometimes…..

The morning class was over and it was time for recess. Everyone shuffled outside…

"Who are those guys?" Tristan asked pointing to some high schoolers hanging out on the playground.

"They ditch school every now and then, they usually leave us alone…" Sakura said with relief

She spoke to soon, they began to walk over to where they were standing.

"Who are the "new" targets around here." One of the older kids said with a smirk.

"Lay off." Li said boldly, as the high schooler was twice his size.

"What are you going to do about it, short stuff?" another said.

"Just back off you people!" Evolu said almost screaming.

"What are you gonna do about it babe?" He said as the rest of his small gang laughed.

She went for her katana.

"Wait!" Tristan said making her stop. "That could blow us wide open, Ill just have to beat them up."

"Oh look, the brave little hero come to rescue the princess." Again, the gang laughed a little.

The response though was immediate. One moment the guy was standing there smirking, the next he was on the ground clutching his stomach.

"What the! I didn't even see that punch!" He got up still clutching his stomach.

Tristan had made the punch with lightning speed.

"Well what are you idiots waiting for? Get him!"

The rest of the three people gang was immediately on him. Within seconds though, the rest of them were down also.

"Your… You're a freak! Let's get out of here!"

They ran away almost as fast as Tristan had taken them down.

"How did you do that?" Evolu remarked as she was the first to recover.

"Umm… Will you take I don't know for an answer?"

"Maybe…no not really." Was their reply.

"Uh…I don't really kno…" that was all he could say before he fell over.

The dream came back again, only this time he heard voices…

"The final test is complete, soon we will be able to run the actual training program." He heard a strange voice say.

"Good, keep up the good work Dean." He heard another voice say. Then, it went dark.

End of chapter 15.

Again, I amaze myself sometimes…15 chapters, holy crap…


	16. the nurse

Chapter 16… Sorry for taking so long to make this next chapter!

Tristan woke up, sweating like he normally did.

Tristan's P.O.V.

Where am I? What happened? My head…

Out of Tristan's P.O.V.

Everything was out of focus, but he could hear voices, he still thought he was dreaming.

"Oh good your awake." He heard someone say.

Everything started to come into focus. He was in the nurse's office.

"You had everyone quite worried for you, Tristan was it? I can't recall…

"Yes, yes my name is Tristan." He replied weakly.

He started to get up but the nurse pushed him back onto the cot.

"You can't go anywhere in your current state, just relax a little." The nurse said getting back to what she was doing.

"I need to get out of here." Tristan said, sitting up.

"We can't let you go until we contact your parents." The nurse said firmly.

"Umm…."

Tristan's P.O.V.

Crap! What do I do now! Play natural Tristan, just play natural…

Out of Tristan's P.O.V.

"Umm… My parents are not visiting with me in Japan." He said trying not to sound like he was lying.

"Well then who came with you?" The nurse asked curiously.

"No one, my parents sent me here to sight see…and didn't want me to get behind on my schoolwork."

"Okay then.." the nurse said, sounding like she wasn't buying it, but took it anyway.

"Then I guess you are clear to go. I will be keeping an eye on you."

"All right then." He said getting up from the cot. Guess I will be seeing you soon.

4th grade classroom

Tristan walked in slowly. Sakura, Li and Evolu looked up and gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Well I see your feeling better, have a seat." The teacher said calmly.

He took his seat, and the lesson continued.

Outside of school

"What happened?" Evolu was the first to speak.

"I really don't know, and don't really want to talk about it." Tristan said, still sort of weak.

"Spaghetti good for dinner tonight?" Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Sure." Everyone else said.

By this time, Meiling and Madison had joined the group walking home.

Sakura's house

"Hello!" Sakura yelled to check if anyone was home.

"Hello!" Sakura's father replied back.

"Oh well, I guess you would have to meet him sometime." Sakura said almost to herself.

They walked into the kitchen, her dad was making a snack.

"Oh, hello, I see you brought home even more friends, well, make yourself comfortable."

They all shuffled into the living room, Tristan and Evolu Introduced themselves as they made their way into the living room.

"Well that was easier than expected." Sakura said when they all sat down.

"Yeah I guess so." Li said.

They all waited until dinner was done.

"Okay everyone dinner!" Sakura's dad called from the kitchen.

They all sat down and ate quietly.

Sakura's dad interrupted the silence.

"So Tristan and Evolu, where are you two from?"

"We are both from America." Evolu responded.

"Well, now that is interesting, what's it like there?" He asked with curiosity.

"It's nice, I guess." Tristan responded.

"Oh, well its getting late, shouldn't you two be heading home?" Sakura said quickly

"Yeah, well thank you for having us." Tristan and Evolu both said simultaneously.

They left and began the walk home.

End of chapter 16

Wow, I am getting good at this… Don't forget to review!


	17. Wierd dreams

Chapter 17

"Fight!"

Tristan ran at his opponent, not knowing who he was, not caring. He kicked and punched, his movements were swift, accurate, and powerful. Within a matter of minutes, his opponent was down.

"Good job." A man had appeared.

"You will be perfect." He said with a smile on his face.

Tristan woke up sweating.

"What the heck, what is going on…" he said panting

His alarm went off. He turned it off, and got up. He got dressed and ate some breakfast.

He went outside. He could see three people off in the distance. As they got closer, he saw that they were Li, Sakura, and Evolu.

"What's up Tristan?" Evolu said happily.

"Morning…" Tristan said forcing a smile.

"You ready?" Sakura said also smiling.

"Yeah, why is everyone in such a good mood?"

Sakura and Evolu giggled. Li just looked at Tristan and shrugged.

"Well then, let's get to school, don't want to be late." Tristan said forcing a smile.

They had a fast paced walk to school. They were seated about a half hour after that.

School, 4th grade class

Everyone was talking when the teacher walked in.

"Everyone, take your seats. Good morning class."

"Good morning." Everyone replied back.

Class went on like normal, until recess.

Recess, school grounds

"Well, looks like there are no more high schoolers." Li said.

"Yeah, they must be still beat from yesterday." Evolu said laughing.

They just talked during recess. The conversation soon went to dreams.

"Last night I had a ream where I had killed some guy that I used to know." Evolu said proudly.

"Hey, Tristan…" Evolu nudged him lightly.

"Yeah?" he replied quickly, his deep thinking lost.

"You have any interesting dreams lately?" Evolu said.

"Umm…." He said thinking.

Tristan's P.O.V.

I really don't want to tell them… They might think something is wrong with me…

Out of Tristan's P.O.V.

"No not really." Tristan replied quickly after making up his mind.

'Oh, well we better head back in." Sakura said when the bell sounded.

End of chapter 17.

Short chapter, I know. I will try to update quicker!


	18. The Gang 2

Chapter 18. I am so sorry for not updating quicker!

They were all sitting in class, listening to the lesson. Soon, the bell rang and it was time to leave.

"Wow, for once time seemed to go quicker than it usually does." Tristan said happily as they left school.

"Yeah… Oh well, just time to hang out." Sakura said.

Outside of School

A man was standing there as they left the school. He looked over at the group and began talking.

"Are you four Tristan, Li, Sakura, and Evolu?" He asked in a deep tone.

"Yes, why are you asking?" Li said getting defensive.

"Come with me." The man said smiling.

They followed the man into a small back road… Three other men were standing there.

"All right, its payback time!" One of the men said as they all took of their disguises. They were the high schoolers from Yesterday!

"Aw great, not these four losers again." Tristan said with a sigh.

"We are not losers! Prepare to get pummeled!" He said as the other three followed. They all pulled out pocket knives.

"Tch fine, I was going to fist fight you and let you all of easy like last time but…" He simply got out his katana.

Tristan's P.O.V.

I can't kill them; I will just have to use the reverse side of my katana.

Out of Tristan's P.O.V.

The four stopped as soon as he had reveled his katana.

"Come now, you all wanted to fight, why not now?" Tristan said smiling.

"Come on you guys!" the leader of the group said, and they once again began charging.

Tristan turned his katana to the dull edge and began to charge also. He hit one of them and he fell immediately. It was the same with the next three.

"Well, when you guys are ready to actually fight, I am ready." Tristan said sheathing his katana, and putting it back into the backpack.

A siren could be heard, and it was almost upon them.

"Let's get out of here." Sakura said, and they ran in the opposite direction from the main street.

End of chapter 18.

Once again, sorry for not updating enough and for the small update!


	19. Wanted!

Chapter 19

They kept running. It seemed to take forever to get away from that street. When they finally stopped, they were near the park.

"How do you think the cops knew about the fight?" Evolu asked with some confusion.

"Maybe someone tipped them off?" Li said with almost full confidence.

"Who knows…Whatever happened I just hope no one finds out it was us." Tristan said quietly.

"Well, were should we go now?" Sakura asked them.

"I think we should go find somewhere to hide. They might be looking for us." Tristan said thoughtfully.

"Good idea." Evolu said.

They all headed towards Tristan's small escape pod/ship.

Tristan's Ship

When they got inside the ship, The computer came on.

"Welcome back, Tristan." It slowly said.

"Computer, bring up the news network for this area."

Tristan said as he sat down in the seat.

"Accessing….. Bringing up, please direct your attention to the side screen." The computer said as the side screen turned on.

For about 30 minutes, nothing about that came on. They just waited. Finally it came up. The announcer started to talk about it.

"In local news tonight, 4 high schoolers were jumped on the way home tonight. They are still unconscious, but have some minor injuries. The police are still looking for the culprits. If you have any new information, call us at 555- 7897."

Tristan turned it off and just sat there. Unable to take in what the news anchor had said.

"We're now wanted." Li said with no emotion.

"Hmm…well they will know our names when those losers wake up. What should we do?" Sakura asked, worried.

"I don't know…" Evolu said.

"Everyone, just go home. We need to get some rest." Tristan said, just trying to figure out what was going on.

End of chapter 19

A longer chapter for everyone. Almost to chapter 20!


	20. The dream

Chapter 20. Woot for 20 chapters! Sorry for not updating sooner!

Tristan was in a small room, with a bed, and a small bed table.

Am I in, prison? He thought getting up of the small bed. A door opened in the wall. A soldier walked in.

"Let's go." He said in an unemotional voice, like most soldiers talk. Tristan got up and followed him. They were walking down a hallway, when Tristan felt the urge to make a break for it. He decided to try and get away. He immediately grabbed his gun, put it too the solders head, and let some bullets enter his head. The guard died instantly, but the gun made enough noise to make the alarm go off.

"Warning, experiment 7945323 is escaping. Apprehend him immediately." The loudspeaker blared out.

Wait, experiment? Tristan thought as he began to dash down the hallway. There were windows lining the hallway. As he looked out, he saw he was in space.

Keep running! something said to him.

Oh great, now I am hearing voices in my head. He thought as he kept running. At the end of the hallway, there were two guards, who immediately began firing there guns at him.

Duck! the voice said as he did. The bullets whizzed over his head. They kept firing at him, as he dived into a small doorway to the right of him. He ended up in the main hanger bay. It was empty, which was lucky for him. He ran past some small ships.

Take that one. The voice said as he passed a small ship.

Who are you? he asked the voice in his head.

Get out of here, talk later. the voice replied as Tristan went to the ship the vice told him to take. He jumped in, and, by pure luck, the card key was in the ignition. He started the ship and began the start up protocol.

"Shields up, oxygen on, main weapons armed, secondary weapons armed, engines on, hyper drive on. Ready for take off." The computer said as he began to put the safety harness on.

How the heck do you know all this? He asked as he began to take off.

You don't remember anything, do you? The voice asked.

Remember what? Tristan asked the voice, as he began the hyper drive.

We have a long time to go. He said

Wake up. He heard the voice say.

"What?" Tristan asked, puzzled.

"I said, WAKE UP!" Evolu screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ahh!" Tristan blurted out as he fell of the bed.

"Come on!" Evolu said as Tristan began to get up.

"We are going to leave without you if you don't hurry up." Evolu said, mad, as she ducked out into the main room of the ship.  
"What did I do?" he asked himself as he put some clothes on.

End of chapter 20

I made up for the long wait, with a long chapter!


	21. The Time

Chapter 21, I am trying to update more! Chapter 22 is on the way!

Tristan walked into the main room of the ship. His hair was

A bit messy, but other than that he looked normal. Everyone else looked like they hadn't slept at all, which they didn't. They just looked at each other for a little while.

"So, what should we do today?" Tristan asked, breaking the dead silence.

"We aren't going to school, that's for sure." Li said, in his oriental robes. Sakura and Evolu were also in battle clothes.

"Do I need to get into mine?" He asked, wondering why they were wearing theirs'.

"Yeah, we are going out, Kero sensed a Clow card." Sakura said with no emotion. Tristan changed into his battle clothes, and they walked into the red sunrise.

"Let's keep to the back alleys. They will probably looking around for anybody suspicious." Tristan said. Everyone agreed, and they went behind some buildings. They walked in silence. Tristan couldn't stop thinking about the dream.

Tristan's P.O.V.

It was so strange… It feels like a long lost memory. That voice, what was it? I can strongly say it wasn't my conscious… they called me an experiment. What is that supposed to mean? Thoughts ran through Tristan's head, like a Bullet train that was going out of control.

Out of Tristan's P.O.V.

"Come on Tristan… let's Go a little faster." Evolu said with a small smile. Of course, He could tell it was a fake smile, she was trying to raise his spirits, and it wasn't working. He felt like running, just running. He couldn't straighten things out in his head. It was starting to throb.

"There!" Li yelled as a something moved, and then… everything stopped. The only thing Tristan could do was think what was going on. Everything felt as if it was going backwards, then, stopped again. Only this time, things were different. The sunrise wasn't red, it was yellow. "What's going on?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know, let's keep going." Sakura said. Tristan checked his watch. It was the same time…But a day earlier!

"No way!" Tristan said as everyone stopped and looked at Tristan.

"It's a day earlier!" He exclaimed as everyone got a strange look on their faces…..

End of chapter 21.

Oh joy, 21 chapters. I guess that's pretty good. Please Review.


	22. The Time Pt 2

Clow War Chapter 22. Sorry for taking so long, but here it is.

They all ran back to get changed, and ran to school. They got into the room just as the bell rang.

"That was close." Tristan sighed as they sat down in their seats. Class went on just as it had the day before. At recess, the same things happened, They all got ready to avoid what was going to happen. Before they knew it, school was over and they were going out the front. The high scholar came up to them in the same disguise as before. He asked the same question, and instead of going with him, they ran, he chased after them, but Sakura, Tristan, Li, and Evolu were faster. Soon they were back at the park, when they saw the old man, holding an hour glass.

"There he is." Sakura said releasing the staff.

Li ran at it, followed by Evolu, they froze in place as time used his magic.

"So that's what it does…" Sakura said as she went to move to capture it. She too froze, and Tristan stood there. He pulled out his katana and he charged, Time used its time stopping magic, but it did no good as Tristan continued his charge.

"Take this!" He said as he hit it hard, and time crumpled to the ground. Sakura finished sealing the card.

"How did you do that?" Li asked intently.

"I…I don't know." Tristan said shocked.

"Let's go ask Kero, maybe he can help." Sakura said as they made their way to Sakura's house.

Sakura's House

They all walked in, Tory sat in the kitchen, along with Julian.

"Well look who is." Tory said with a little grin.

Sakura saw Julian and blushed, Li looked a little mad.

"Come on…" Sakura said as they went upstairs to Sakura's room.

Sakura's Room

Kero flew over to them as they walked in.

"Well hey, what's up… Oh hey, you caught a new Clow card Sakura." He said hovering over Sakura.

"Well actually, Tristan caught it…" Sakura said trailing off.

"Some how, Time's magic didn't work on him." Li said with a stern sound to his voice. Kero thought for a moment.

"I guess I will have to look into it, until then, keep up the good work!" Kero said in a peppy mood.

Tristan just looked at the floor as he thought.

Maybe…Maybe this has something to do with those dreams, maybe they aren't dreams…. He ought to himself as the others talked about what had happened that morning.

End of chapter 22.

Okay, I am hoping to end this story soon, and make a sequel…or something along that line…


End file.
